prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cosmic
Information *Director:caramelangel714 Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cosmic is the sequel of the seventh PreCure series, Heartcatch Pretty Cure. This series almost have a mix of Cyborg 009 and Super Mario Galaxy. The theme was cosmic due to the previous as flower themed. Yet there are seven Pretty Cures; Kurumi Erika was replaced by Haneshiro Moyoko as the new Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Cure Cosmo, Yuri brings Coffret as the new fairy partner, and Hanasaki Kaoruko reunited as Cure Flower. Also, Wood Man and Hard Man appeared. Sypnosis Chypre and Coffret have their new daughter who was named as Sonnet. The new Desert Apostle came to the Heart Tree and destroyed it, making the Pobies fly away. Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri warned the three girls, Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Yuri that the new Desert Apostle was there. Erika tried to fight back with her Heart Perfume broken, but was still weak. The new Desert Apostle was introduced as Skull Man, then he takes Erika's Heart Flower away to turn her back into a Desertarian again. Blue Bird and Hard Man appear to help the three Pretty Cures to stop Skull Man. They've reunited as the Heartcatch Pretty Cure with new upgrades. First, a shy and nature-adoring Haneshiro Moyoko came to become the sparkling soul, Cure Cosmo. Next, Light Roll brings her courage to defeat the Snackeys as she transforms into Cure Vine. Finally, Aile Beauty was becoming a special cure, Starlight Glory. Together they will find the trial to the Super Silhouette. Characters Main Characters/Pretty Cures Hanasaki Tsubomi/ A second year junior high school student, who can be timid, yet, she was attractive by planting flowers. Her used alter ego is Cure Blossom, and her special egos are Wood Blossom, combining to Wood Man's powers, Bird Blossom, combining to Pink Bird's powers and Shining Blossom. Haneshiro Moyoko/ The new Heartcatch character, who replaced Kurumi Erika. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmo, and her special egos are Hard Cosmo, combining to Hard Man's powers and Bird Cosmo, combining to Blue Bird's powers. Light Roll/ This character is Rock's (Mega Man) sister, who is becoming a new cure. Her alter ego is Cure Vine. Myoudouin Itsuki/ Tsukikage Yuri/ Aile Beauty/ Her alter ego is Starlight Glory. ???/ ???/ ???/ Kurumi Momoka/ ???/ ???/ ???/ ???/ ???/ Mascots Chypre Marble Sonnet Potpourri Coffret Coupe Avalon Hard Man Antagonists/New Desert +Apostles/Villans Skull Man Touro Lilicine Andante Orochimaru Other Characters Muu-chan Items Angelic Planet Heart Perfume The upgraded version of the Heart Perfume, allows Tsubomi, Moyoko, and Yuri to transform into Cure Blossom, Cure Cosmo, and Cure Moonlight. Starlink Shiny Perfume The upgrade version of the Shiny Perfume, allows both Itsuki and Roll to transform into Cure Sunshine and Cure Vine. Winged Heart Perfume The special version of the Heart Perfume, allows Beauty to transform into Starlight Glory. Heart Pot Heartcatch Mirage Heaven Coin The Heaven Coin is a special object. The silver Heart Coin can allow Tsubomi to transform into Shining Blosom. Weapons Blossom Tact Cosmo Tact Glowing Barrier Shiny Tambourine Moon Tact Wing Staff Category:Fanseries Category:Spin-Offs